This Moment
by Mileyfan93
Summary: What if Caspian had a sister in Edmund's age? This is my take on PRince Caspian, Rated T in case, might change later in the chpaters.
1. Chapter 1

_**My take on Prince Caspian :P, Caspian has a sister that get's close to a certain King Edmund the Just ;) I will mostly go after the movie because I like that they are older in the movie.  
><strong>_

_**The age in the story:**_

_**Cassidy: 15  
>Edmund: 15<br>Lucy: 12-13  
>Susan: 17<br>Peter- 18  
>Caspian: 18<br>Alice: 16**_

_**Disclamier: I own nothing exept for Cassidy and Alice and other futrue OC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Same dream every night. Narnia when it's most beautiful, a battlefield and Telmarines and Narnians fighting. Cassidy saw herself fighting against her own people along side the Narnians. Cass was searching for something or someone. She saw a boy in her age dark hair and on his chest he wore a image of Aslan proudly. Cassidy felt butterflies just looking at him, her dreamself knew this boy. The boy saw her and they ran towards each other. Cass reached the boy and they held each other closely. They loooked into each others eyes with love. Cassidy stood on her toes to kiss the boy when...<strong>_

Cassidy opened her eyes to realize where she was. This was the second dream in one nigt. The first dream had led to Cassidy crawling into her brother Caspian's bed. They were like normal siblings except, they had no parents and they were prince and princess of Narnia. Caspian was the future king with a problem, their uncle Miraz, since Caspina and Cassidy's father died Miraz took the throne. So far no bad thing had happened to them still they were scared for Miraz future child that was yet to be born. Cassidy sat up in the bed thinking about her second dream, who was that boy? She had felt so loved in her dream and being in his arms even if he was nameless at the moment. Cassidy suddenly heard the door open.

"My Prince, princess" Cassidy heard a voice say as she shook Caspian awake. She saw her friendly, faithfully maid Alice. She was a true friend to Cassidy and Caspian. Professor Cornelius was the one who had spoken. Casipan turned to sleep again.

"5 more minutes"

"You wont be watching the stars tonight my prince, come we most hurry" Cass and Caspian heard the worry in his voice and saw it in Alice face. They stood up quickly, Professor dragged Caspian as he held on to his little sisters hand.

"Professor? What's going on?"

"Your aunt is giving birth...to a son" They understood the hurry now, with someone to take over the throne Miraz had no use for Caspian and why keep the little sister alive as well. Professor opened a secret door in Caspian's closet as Alice pushed them inside, foot step was being heard. Caspian made the girls go in first and he left the closet door little open to watch the scene in his bed room. Cassidy took a hold of Caspian's shirt as arrows were fired intentioned to kill the prince. They all four hurried to the stable as Caspian put himself on his stuff and helps Cassidy on the horse before he sits on it himself. They looked down at the professor and Alice. Cassidy had tears in her eyes.

"You most make it to the woods" The professor said to Caspian.

"The woods?"

"They wont follow you there" He picked up what it looked like to be a white horn. It has taken me many years to find this. Cassidy gently took the horn and placed it in her belt she had around her dress.

"Do not use it! Except at your greatest need" Cassidy nodded and turned to Alice.

"Come with us" Alice shook her head smilling gently.

"I can't my princess, it's my duty to keep you safe and stay here, we might meet again" Cassidy smiled sadly nodding.

"We will my friend" Alice backed of and the professor looked at the sibblings with destinies written down for them already.

"It's so much more I ment to tell you. Everything you know is abut to change" More voices was heard and Caspian got the horse in action and rode out of the stable. Cass kept a tight grip on her brother not to fall of. She took an iron weapon to help Caspian to fight of the guards as they escaped. They kept on to the woods with worriers after them. Cassidy looked back and almost every guard was afraid of the woods. The Telmarines always avoided the woods as much as possible. Cassidy and Caspian had gotten more time to flee as the guards were afraid. They rode over water and more into the woods and seemed like hours as they ran for their life's. Their hopes were hope as some men fell of their horses in the water as the water got high. Caspian looked back over Cassidy's shoulder to look after the gaurds. Cass eyes widened what she saw.

"Caspian watch out!" It was too late, the branch hit Caspian in the face and he and Cassidy was shoved of the horse but still attached to it, they were dragged on the ground by the horse utnil Caspian finally got them loose from the horse. All was quiet around them and it scared Cassidy as she looked around quickly. Caspian suddenly shoved Cassidy behind him terrified, Cass looked what he was hiding her from and saw two dwarf's, narian's that was not supose to be alive. Cassidy's eyes widened and held on to her brother's arm. One of the dwarf took out a sword and ran to them until he saw the horn laying beside Cassidy, he looked at her then at Caspian and heard the horses after.

"Take care of them" The red haird dwarf ran up towards the Telmarines, Cassidy crawled towards the horn as the other dwarf ran up to them.

"No!" Cassidy blew the horn and was then knocked out. Caspian was on his way to defend his little sister when himself got knocked out.

**London,England**

Lucy Pevensie the youngest sister and also Queen Lucy the Valiant ran over the rode to get to London underground where her older brothers were. Lucy turned her head looking for Edmund or Peter, Edmund was no near in sight. Suddenly shouts were being heard, Lucy understood what was happening. She sighed and ran outside again over the street to her bigger sister Susan. Queen Susan the gentle had just lied to a boy about her name.

"Susan!" Oh crap, Susan turned around to look at Lucy.

"You better come, quick!" Susan understood the seriousness in Lucy's voice and what it was about and throw the magazine back before running after Lucy to the London kids stood in the stairs case and yelled "Fight!" When Lucy and Susan arrived, Susan sighed seeing her older brother King Peter the Magnificent was in a fight with other boys. Peter saw his sisters and saw Susan shake her head before he was being thrown at the wall. King Edmund the just popped out at the beginning of the stairs and pushed his way down to help Peter ignoring Lucy's cries. He tackled down another boy and got involved in the fight. Edmund was winning his fight while Peter was getting beat up. A whistles was being heard and some soldiers came up, kids ran off not to get caught.

"Act your age!" One growled holding Peter before letting him go. Edmund went to pick up his hat and to sit down on the bench next to his siblings.

"Your weclome" He said to Peter that had said nothing about the help he had gotten. Peter huffed and stood up.

"I had it sorted"

"What was it this time?" Susan asked shaking her head, for being the second oldest Susan felt like she was older then Peter. Peter turned around to look at her.

"He bumped me" He said simply. Lucy did not believe her ears and looked at him.

"So you hit him?" Peter shook his head.

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him" Susan shook her head in disappointment.

"Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?"

"I should not have too!, I mean don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid" Peter said, Edmund looked at Peter funny.

"We are kids" Edmund answered.

"Well I wasn't always" Peter defended himself. The other three siblings looked at each other and back at Peter. Peter started to walk back to seat down.

"It's been a year. How long does he except us to wait?" Peter leaned against the bench back.

"I think it's time to accept that we that we live here, It's no use pretending any different" Peter, Edmund and Lucy knew she was right but wanted to refuse to believe it, their hearts was set on Narnia. Susan turned her head and saw the boy that had talked with her earlier.

"Oh no, Pretend you'r talking to me" Susan said quietly to her siblings.

"We are talking to you" Edmund said in a matter of fact voice that Susan was most famous for using. Lucy suddenly jumped up and screamed.

"Oww!" Susan looked embarrased while Peter and Edmund just looked at her.

"Something picnhed me!" Peter was next to jump up also screaming at Edmund. The subway was starting to collapse.

"What is that?"

"It feels like magic" Lucy smiled little realizing it.

"Qiuck everyone hold hands"

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund prostested to Peter but Peter took his hand anway. As the underground started to collaspe and a train flew by the Pevensie sibblings saw the beach from the other side of the train. The train faded away and the kids were in a cave. They looked out for a moment before realzing where they were. They were home again...back to Narnia.


	2. Kings & Queens Of Old

Thanks for those you have favorite this story already! :D I will wanr you I'm Swedish, I don't go around and speak English **All day! **So got use to that it could be some error here and there.

Answers to the review:

**Calyn: I take in what your saying, I choose the name Cassidy for a reason and Gonna keep it if no body else has a problem with her name.**

**Kaci Knight: Thanks for you review, I can tell you I will follow the movie and make up some of my own and follow Caspian when hi's not around cassidy, A hint: I'm a huge Suspian fan ;)**

Keep on reading and leave reviews :D

* * *

><p>The Pevensie siblings stared at the water. Lucy was the first one to move, She looked at Susan grinning before the two girls started to run towards the water laughing. Peter and Edmund was close behind the girl taking of few of the girls they had one and their shoes. They played in the water, splashing each other as they also laughed. Edmund's splashing became sloppy as he looked around.<p>

"Where do you suppose we are?" the other had stopped splashing and looked at Ed confused.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter said as if Edmund was being a bit silly.

"It's just, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia" He said looking up at the stones and rocks. The other three started to look as well. They started to head up where the ruins were located. Crass was long and tree's all over the place. The place was so familiar yet no sign of Cair Parvel. Susan hit something with her foot, she bended down to pick it up. It was a piece of a chess set. While Susan looked at it Lucy looked out over the water and the sight was so familiar to her.

"I wonder who lived here" She said.

"I think we did" Was Susan's answer showing Lucy the Chess piece. Peter and Edmund came up to the girls and Edmund recognized the piece.

"Hey! That's mine, from my chess set"

"Which Chess set?`" Peter asked coming behind Edmund. Edmund started to take the chess set piece from Susan.

"Well I didn't exactly have a soild gold chess set in Finchley did I?" Lucy relized something when Edmund spooke and looked around the scene. It could not be..could it?

"It can't be" She whispered as she started to run and Peter followed her with Susan and Edmund behind. Lucy took Peter's hand running far up so you could see thw whole scene.

"Don't you see?" She asked Peter. She turned him so he could see everything she could see.

"Imagen Walls, and glass roof" She had turned all her sibblings and showed them what she saw. The room where their thrones had once stood. Peter was the one confirming where they stood.

"Cair Parvel" Peter said being a bit distant. The siblings slowly made it to the whole parts of the castle. Edmund was the first one, he bend down to look at some rocks when his siblings came up to him.

"Catapults" Peter and Lucy looked at him wondering what he meant.

"What?"

"This didn't just happen, Cair Parvel was attacked" Edmund said. Peter and Edmund went to a hidden door and both dragged it open to reveal another door. As old as the door wood was Peter had no trouble breaking it down. He then took a knife and ripped a part a piece of his white shirt and wrapped it around a stick he found on the ground.

"Don't suppose you have any matches do you?" Peter asked Edmund as he handed over the knife. Edmund put it away looking down in his bag.

"No but, would this help?" He said taking out his new flash light. Peter started to grin along with his sisters.

"Might have mention that a bit sooner" Edmund just grinned and walked inside and down the stairs to a chamber. They all reached the chamber and saw four trunks there with statues looking like themselves.

"I can't believe it, It all still here" Peter said looking at it amazed as his younger siblings ran to their trunks and opened them. Peter waited to walk to his trunk and picked up a dusty shield.

"I was so tall" Lucy said holding on of her old dresses tight.

"Well you were older then" Susan said smilling. Edmund had put on an old helmet that covered his eyes.

"As suppose as 100 years older when your younger" It sounded wiered but girls giggled little. Peter blew of some dust and dirt of the shield to reveal an image of Aslan himself. Peter walked slowly to his trunk. He heard Lucy talk.

"what is it?"

"My horn, Must have left it on my saddle the day we went back" Susan said as she had looked in her trunk and did not find her horn. Peter pulled out his sword and read the words on it, Lucy followed him **(A/N: I don't remember what it says on the sword, help me with it? :P) **Lucy had a real sad look on her face.

"Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus and the beavers their all gone" Lucy's voice was almost breakable as she almost wanted to cry thinking about her old friends and her real close faun friend.

"I think it's time we find out what's going on" Peter said As he picked up some Narnian like clothes so he could get out of his school uniform. The others followed his lead longing to get some other clothes on. They had reached the water again to see two men lifting up a tied up dwarf to throw him in the water. Susan picked up her bow and shot of a arrow that hit the boat. The men looked confused at the arrow while Susan loaded another on.

"Drop him!" She yelled, the men still confused did it and the dwarf sunk into the water as one of the men took their crossbow, Peter and Edmund ran to help the dwarf as Susan fired another one hitting on of the men and he fell into the water and the other one jumping after. Peter dived in and pulled up the dwarf with him to the surface, Edmund dragged the boat to land as Lucy tied up the red haired dwarf, He coughed for a while getting air in his lungs again before glaring at Susan.

"Drop him?, that's the best you can come up with?" He asked, Susan looked a bit offended at this.

"A simple thank you would do"

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help"

"Maybe we should have let them" Peter said speaking up protecting his sister.

"Why where they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked softly. The dwarf shrugged his shoulders.

"Their Telmarines, that's what they do"

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked, The dwarf looked up at him shaking of the water.

"Where have you've been for the last few 100 years?"

"It's bit of a long story" Lucy said, the dwarf stifftened a bit and looked up at the four kids infront of him. He took a notice of Peter's sword and it all seem to hit him and he could not believe it.

"Ohh you got to be kidding me, Your it? Your the kings and queens of old?" He asked still trying to believe what he saw infront of him.

"I'm kind Peter, the Magnificent" Peter said taking out his hand, Susan rolled her eyes and the dwarf looked at the hand and then at Peter.

"You could have probably left out the last bit" Susan said, Peter glared at her while Edmund just smirked and the dwarf chuckled.

"Probably" He said agreeing with Susan. Peter dropped his hand and pulled out his sword.

"You might be suprised" He said, The dwarf once again eyed the sword.

"Ohh you don't want to do that boy"

"Not me, Him" Peter said looking at Edmund, Edmund smiled little pulling out his own sword. Peter handed the dwarf his sword, he slowly accepted it and he almost dropped it as it was heavy, Edmund looked at his siblings smirking thinking this should be easy as the dwarf hardly could old up the sword. Edmund was caught of guard as the dwarf began to attack then hit him in the face with his fist.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled,

"Ohh you alright?" The dwarf swung his sword and gave a good fight for Edmund but he ended up unarmed the dwarf and the dwarf fell to his knees now believing they really were the kings and queens of old.

"Maybe that horn worked after all" he said. The Pevensie siblings looked at each other.

"What horn?" Susan asked.

**Truffelhunter's home**

Cassidy had slowly began to wake up having a wet cloth on her head. She groaned and sat up slowly trying to remember everything. She saw Caspian standing by the door listening to some talk. Caspian suddenly bulted towards the door. Cassidy flew up as a dwarf took his sword and Caspian some iron spear. Cass heard a voice trying to stop them, her eyes widened seeing it was a badger, a talking badger.

"I told you we should have killed them while we had the chance" the dwarf said,

"You know why we can't" The badger said.

"If we're taking a vote I'm with him" Caspian said nudging towards the badger. He pushed Cassidy behind him.

"We can't let them go, They seen us!" The dwarf said.

"Enough Nikabirk! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" The badger said stopping the dwarf. Cassidy made a disgusted face as the dwarf named Nikabrik stopped as he did not want that to happen again.

"And you, look what you made me do" The badger said to Caspian picking up a bowl muttering about how he spended his morning making that soup. Cassidy and Caspian looked at each other and back at the two creatures.

"What are you?" Caspian asked. The Badger huffed a bit.

"You know it's funny you would ask that, you think more people would know a badger when they see one" The badger said. Cass shook her head helping her brother.

"No, your Narnian's You'r supposed to be extinct" She said looking at nikabrik. He shurgged his shoulders.

"Sorry to disappoint you" He said and sat back down while the badger came back with two bowls.

"Here you go, still hot" Nikabrik shook his head.

"Since when do we have a boarding house for Telmarines soldiers and their ladies?" Caspian shook his head.

"I'm not a solider, I'm Prince Caspian, the tenth and this is my sister Cassidy"

"What are you doing here?" Caspian looked down and wrapped an arm around his sister to comfort her.

"Running away" The badger and Nikbrik seemed confused but also interested in why the royal siblings were running away.

"My uncle has always wanted my throne, I suppose I've only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." The badger put a hand on his chest.

"That changes things"

"Yeah now we don't have to kill you our-self" Nikabrik said.

"Your right" Caspian went to get his stuff.

"Where you going?"

"Our uncle won't stop until we're dead."

"But you can't leave, Your meant to save us" Caspian took his sisters arm as he looked at the badger.

"Don't you know what this is?" The badger said holding up the horn Cassidy had blown in. She shook her head.

"Can you tell us?" She piped out for the first time making her voice heared. The badger gestured them to sit down and began to tell the story.


End file.
